


Fidgeting

by catvampcrazines



Category: Torchwood
Genre: A bit steamy but there's only up to kissing., Away from the Hub, Clever Tosh, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Humor, Not a Date, POV Ianto Jones, Written in 2009, and Tosh is a smooth operator. ;D, first move, friends into lovers, in which Ianto Jones is adorable, movies - Freeform, well between them anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh invites Ianto to watch a movie. (Ianto POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidgeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.

Ianto tried to pay attention to the actors on the large screen; to seem calm, resisting the urge to fidget as Tosh--just a few minutes into the movie--put up the armrest that lay between them.   
  
He kept his eyes glued forward.  
  
Sure, it was more comfortable, but now he could feel the warmth of her body next to him, the softness of her sleeve as her hand brushed his.  
  
His hand, sitting flat on the seat, was practically mirrored by Tosh: her fingers sitting next to her thigh as she shifted around to find a comfortable position.   
  
Her side rubbing against him as she moved around.  
  
Her very warm palm accidentally covering the back of his hand as she finally decided on folding her legs onto the empty seat beside her.   
  
He felt heat rush through him as he waited for her to take her hand away.   
  
But she didn't and a few seconds ticked by before curiosity won out.   
  
He turned his head to look at her for the first time since the movie had started...sucking in a breath as he found their noses almost touching; suddenly feeling like he'd been caught, her mischievous, besotted, eyes connecting with his as the light from the movie played over her face.   
  
"God, you're cute," she said, a soft and knowing smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
He could feel himself flushing, thankful for the darkness around him, trying to figure out what to say--

\--but then she was leaning forward that last inch and pressing a lingering kiss on his lips, the sweetest amount of pressure from that full mouth, slightly moist and easily addictive.  
  
As she began to pull back, his hand was there, palming the nape of her neck and urging her to stay. Kissing those insanely soft lips, he titled his head to get a better angle, suckling at her bottom lip until she groaned against his mouth.  
  
He gave her a gentle nip before hesitating and leaning back to look at her suspiciously.  
  
"You've been deliberately trying to drive me crazy all night, haven't you?"  
  
"Yep," Tosh replied with a smile. "Besides, one of us had to make the first move and I didn't invite you to see this movie because of its notoriously bad plot."  
  
"I did wonder about that."


End file.
